Warm Me Up
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Prompt: What happened in the shower between Callie and Arizona before Lexie walked in? One-Shot


"Wake up Calliope," Arizona jumped on Callie's sleeping body and nestled her cold nose in the crook of Callie's neck.

"You're cold!" Callie scrambled underneath Arizona, trying to cover herself up with the blanket.

"Warm me up?"

"Hmm," Callie's eyes began to close again.

"Are you sleeping again?"

"No, not sleeping," Callie's voice barely pushed through the pillow as she turned her head.

Arizona hopped off Callie and stood across from the bed. She removed her shirt and tossed it at Callie. She stood there in nothing but her panties, watching as Callie didn't move.

"Callie,"

"What?" Callie finally sat up and faced Arizona. A smile exploded onto her face when she saw what was standing in front of her.

"Come warm me up," Arizona smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

Callie heard Arizona turn on the shower and she quickly jumped out of bed, removing all her clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. She walked in to find Arizona already in the shower, the water trickling down her body. Callie stepped in, letting a gust of steam exit the shower before she closed the door behind her. She slowly walked under the water as she wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"Getting warm yet?" Callie leaned in, leaving her lips an inch away from Arizona's.

"Not yet,"

Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's, biting the blonde's bottom lip before pulling away.

"How about now?"

"Nope," Arizona smiled as she tangled her fingers in Callie's hair and pulled her in for another kiss.

Callie backed Arizona into the glass wall and pressed her knee between her legs. Arizona deepened their kiss, sliding her tongue in Callie's mouth and pulled on her hair. Callie trailed her lips down Arizona's wet body and kneeled on the shower floor. She propped one of Arizona's legs over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the blonde's hips.

Callie traced her tongue in a circle around Arizona's clit, forcing Arizona to beg for full contact. The blonde's hips pushed themselves off the glass wall, desperately searching for more contact. Callie's tongue moved to where Arizona wanted it the most as her fingers curled inside of her. Her hand moved in rhythm with Arizona's hips and her tongue continued to tease the blonde. It wasn't long until Callie could feel Arizona's muscles tightening and she knew her girlfriend was at her peak. Arizona muffled her own noise by pressing her arm to her face as her body let go.

Callie waited a few minutes before moving back up Arizona's body, kissing the blonde and allowing her to taste herself on Callie's lips. They both smiled and Arizona turned their bodies so that Callie's back was now facing the wall. She pressed Callie against the glass as she pinned one arm over Callie's head. She kissed her neck as she slowly slid two fingers inside of Callie's center. Callie moaned and pulled Arizona's lips against hers. Callie wrapped her one leg around Arizona's hips, allowing the blonde to move her hand more freely.

Just has Arizona was about to go down on Callie, the bathroom door opened and Lexie stood shocked in the doorway. Arizona broke the kiss and looked towards the door as Callie couldn't help but grin at Lexie.

"Oh God!" Lexie quickly slammed the door shut and Callie couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my God," Arizona was still staring at the door.

Callie lowered her leg and stood up straight as Arizona covered her face in embarrassment. Arizona turned off the hot water and stepped out of the shower.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked, water dripping from her body onto the floor as she followed Arizona.

"I can't-she-I'll make it up to you I promise," Arizona wrapped a towel around her waist and threw Callie hers.

"Well that just isn't fair, _you're_ the one who woke me up,"

"I'm sorry!" Arizona kissed Callie as she twisted a towel over her wet hair.

Callie walked out of the bathroom and Arizona, still slightly embarrassed, followed her lead.


End file.
